


I'll Try Not To Destroy You

by photovoltaire



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, feel free to self insert as my OC character, rivals to lovers one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photovoltaire/pseuds/photovoltaire
Summary: She took a deep breath, trying to settle the rage within her; though she couldn’t. As quietly as she could, she stepped down from that rocky ledge and easily snuck upon the Mandalorian, aiming her blaster at the back of his head, though she was sure shooting at his helmet would do little to nothing to harm him.“Mando.” She hissed as he faced forward, stilled as he heard her voice, “Why are you always fucking here?”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	I'll Try Not To Destroy You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was one of those Texans stuck in a cold house and without power for several days. During that time I came up with this idea for a Din Djarin one shot, and wrote a few notes on the plot and some dialogue on it in my phone. Once I got power back a few days ago I immediately began to write it out. I hope whoever decides to read this enjoys it!

There was nothing different about this particular bounty, even though he was a highly valued target on the run. Anya had captured even those high valued bounties plenty of time before with ease; it was nothing new to her, and while others in the guild may struggle to catch those specific types of targets; Anya just didn’t. She was too good at her game, nearly at the top of it and at least in her mind she was. Though often, she ran into trouble in the form of another guild member that showed just as much promise as her time and time again, often getting to targets and claiming them before she could. The Mandalorian bounty hunter whose name she didn’t know. She only knew him by his shiny silver appearance, covered in beskar from head to toe. She’d had several run ins with him, where either she got to the bounty first, or she’d see him in a similar predicament with the claim of the bounty either dead or alive.

Anya loathed this Mandalorian hunter for the trouble he had been causing her as of late, and she was sure he felt the same when the tables would turn and she’d be the first to claim a bounty he desired. Everyone in the guild was given tracking fobs for different bounties scattered all over the galaxy, but Anya noticed a pattern; too often it was that she saw The Mandalorian nearly on every hunt she was given by the guild leader Greef Karga; especially those for the high valued targets. Too often he crossed her path and him to hers, and this time it was no different. She had been given a tracking fob to a high profile target, a prince from the planet of Hynestia who was trying to escape from his family to be brought in unharmed. Anya wasn’t sure of his story, maybe he was tired of the royal life though either way it didn’t matter to her, the reward his family put out for him was great; a payment unlike anything she had ever received before and Anya was determined to claim it as her own.

The tracking fob had led her to the Outer Rim planet Tatooine, far from this prince’s home planet located in the Colonies region of the galaxy, and a much different climate than he was used to as well. Tatooine was vastly different; a harsh desert planet compared to the cold tundra of Hynestia. The prince must’ve been that desperate to get away from his family, though regardless it wasn’t Anya’s job to speculate on why he left or feel sympathy for him if he left due to a poor situation; it was only her job to capture him unharmed and deliver him to his family.

Anya walked through the Mos Eisley Spaceport, waiting for any signal from her tracking fob to let her know if he was nearby or not. He seemed to be a smart enough kid to get this far without being caught or someone recognizing who he was as royalty from another planet. Tatooine was a hub of sorts, all walks of life came through here for many different reasons, all unique. She got no signal from her fob as she walked through the town, the beeping only increased in frequency towards a direction that led out of the town. She followed the beeping for awhile, time passing as she walked through a valley of rocks. The more she walked, the more the beeping increased until she climbed out of the canyon onto a ledge, finally coming upon a small building just over it. It was being heavily guarded, and even without the fob Anya could see that someone of importance was in there. She smirked to herself, about to ready her sniper blaster when something caught her eye; something silver. On an opposite ledge, she saw the flash of sunlight reflecting against something and when she turned her head she saw _him_ right away; that _fucking_ Mandalorian.

She took a deep breath, trying to settle the rage within her; though she couldn’t. As quietly as she could, she stepped down from that rocky ledge and easily snuck upon the Mandalorian, aiming her blaster at the back of his head, though she was sure shooting at his helmet would do little to nothing to harm him.

“Mando.” She hissed as he faced forward, stilled as he heard her voice, “Why are you always fucking here?” Anya’s voice was seething, angry that he even _got_ here before her. She was lucky enough to get here before he could make a move and claim the bounty, but never lucky enough to not have to cross paths with him and walk away empty handed half of the time.

He had his Amban pulse rifle pointed towards the building, likely aimed at one the guards. The Mandalorian was only readying to shoot before Anya saw him. She wondered how she missed him the first time, he must’ve been down lower behind the rock, hidden in the shadows from the sunlight. Only when he moved slightly was when the light hit the beskar helmet. Only she had seen him, the guards down below were still none the wiser to their presence as they both kept down low.

“I was given the fob, same as you.” The Mandalorian spoke, his voice rough and low through the helmet’s vocoder. Anya kept her own sniper rifle pointed to the back of his helmet as she listened to him speak.

“I’m tired of having to deal with you.” Anya seethed, trying to press her rifle further against his helmet, “Too many times I’ve walked away empty handed because of _you_. This one is worth more, and I need the credits. It’s mine.”

“You don’t have any claim.” He spoke to her, still facing forward as Anya glared at the back of his helmet, “The bounty belongs to whoever can get them first.”

Anya opened her mouth to speak, only to quickly be silenced when Mando began firing off shots from his pulse rifle, shooting down the guards one by one. She took cover immediately at the rock by his side, lifting herself up to shoot back towards the guards. Aiming her rifle, she shot a few; though more began to come out of the building. She saw three of them come out with the prince, able to recognize him from his holo picture easily at this distance. Anya took her chance then, finding her way down the ledge and taking cover behind several rocks in her path as she engaged in a shootout with the guards, pulling out her short range blaster. She could see Mando making his way down from the corner of her eye, obviously not desiring to be upstaged by her. They both shot at the guards, sometimes shooting the same ones. He got in her way though, and she ended up accidentally shooting at him, hitting his beskar. He looked at her after getting behind a rock for cover, and though she couldn’t see his expression Anya knew that the accidental hit from her blaster easily pissed him off. She could only smirk at him briefly about it before she continued firing off shots. Then, it all went to hell from there.

Before Anya knew it, a few of the guards had made off of the planet with the prince, the ship rose up from behind the building, taking off before either The Mandalorian or Anya could do anything about it. Now she found herself amongst several slain guards, standing with The Mandalorian as they argued amongst each other.

“If it hadn’t been for you, he wouldn’t have gotten away!” Anya exclaimed as she stood toe to toe with him, glaring him down. Other hunters in the guild were frightened of him, or jealous; even a combination of the both, but Anya wasn’t. No, she wasn’t scared or jealous of him, she was _annoyed_. Annoyed that this rival hunter kept getting in her way and even more annoyed with herself that she still somehow even through this bullshit; found him to be intriguing in a way. It wasn’t strange to wonder what he may look like under there. Even though Anya crossed paths with him too much; he was still a mystery.

“For _me_?” Mando questioned her as he pointed a gloved finger at her, “If you hadn’t shot at me-”

Anya cut him off, “That was an accident! Your shiny ass got in way.” She yelled, “I did not do that on purpose.” She gestured with her hand, adamant in her words.

“ _Right_.” He replied, clearly not believing her.

“Whatever.” Anya breathed out, “Because of you, he escaped.” The Mandalorian was silent as he studied her. Anya could feel his eyes practically burning through her, even without behind able to see his face. It didn’t make her uncomfortable exactly, she wasn’t sure what it made her feel.

He broke the silence that fell in-between them while Anya still scowled at him, “Look, it was both of us.” The Mandalorian paused for a moment again, “Let’s make a deal.”

“What deal?” Anya questioned, “We are not sharing the credits.” She knew that’s where he was headed.

“It’s a lot.” Mando told her, as if she wasn’t aware of how valuable this target was, “Even if we split it, we’ll both make it out of there with a bigger reward than we have ever gotten before.”

“I said I’m not sharing the credits.” Anya was stern in her words, refusing to budge. She had her reasons for wanting the reward to herself, and she didn’t need to explain.

The Mandalorian sighed deeply as he stared at her. Anya stared back, and in the moments that passed between them she realized now that they were only wasting time. The prince would only get further and further away the longer they stood here and argued. She knew she had to give in, because he wasn’t going to back down from this either; the both of them were stubborn that much was clear. Anya sighed just the same, breaking eye contact with him for a moment before turning to look at him again as she agreed, “Fine, I’ll split the credits with you.”

“Good.” Mando replied with a tilt of his head, “And because you shot me, we’re going on my ship and we’re doing this my way.”

Of course, Anya protested going on his piece of crap ship, honestly she wondered how this thing was even able to lift itself off the ground. But as much as she pushed against him and insisted that they went on her much better ship instead, she ended up on his ship; the Razor Crest. The trip was a struggle to say the least, they both came to the conclusion that his guards would not risk taking him anywhere else besides the Outer Rim, far from the reach of his home planet. So what they had to do now was go from planet to planet in the Outer Rim in their search. He couldn’t have gotten too far, at least they both hoped. But the search came up empty planet after planet and the tension between The Mandalorian and Anya only grew, both of them on each other’s last nerves. Arguments ensued after every failed attempt to find the prince. Only if she had gotten to Tatooine before him, she could’ve been on her way to deliver the prince to his family. But no, there the Mandalorian was to ruin her plans as usual.

Anya lost count of how many planets they had been to at this point, several days had passed and they were at each other’s necks again after another failed search. They placed the blame on one another, neither of them taking responsibility for their failed attempts again and again. Failing wasn’t like Anya, almost no one could beat at her own game except for The Mandalorian it seemed like. Their argument this time was heated in a way like it wasn’t before. Anya could feel his anger radiating from him as he looked down at her, a small height difference but enough to where he had to tilt his head down from this angle to stare right at her face. Anya was close to him as well, mere inches apart from each other, and if Mando wasn’t wearing his helmet; Anya knew she would surely be able to feel his breath on her face. 

She wasn’t intimidated by him in the least, there was another feeling brewing within her. Something she had felt before when she looked at him but often ignored or maybe even _pretended_ not to know what it was. But as he stood in front of her, his beskar covered body nearly pressing against her own; Anya knew what it was.

 _Lust._ Yeah, that was it.

Anya felt her throat go dry as she swallowed, desperately trying to keep herself together and shrug off what she was feeling. Her anger mixed with this lust she felt, it was intoxicating and hard to control. In her daze and jumbled words she didn’t even really hear leaving her lips, she found herself pressed back against the hull of his ship, next to a box of crates. Mando was pressing into her now, beskar cool against her skin, his crotch perfectly placed against hers. His entire weight wasn’t even on her, but Maker it felt like it was. Anya’s breathing was heavy, and she listened to his own breath leaving through the vocoder of his helmet; rough and ragged as his palms faced flat against the hull, trapping her underneath him.

“You’re so....” Mando breathed out, as he studied her face, close enough to kiss her if he once again; wasn’t wearing the helmet, “ _annoying_...” Anya gasped though she desperately tried not to as he then ground his hips into her and she could feel it, oh Maker could she feel it. His erection was prominent, pressing against her thigh and pulsating.

“Not that annoying then.” She breathed out as she moved her hand down, palming him through his pants, earning a groan through the vocoder.

“Shut up.” Mando sneered out, his right hand suddenly coming to grab her throat as he tightened his gloved fingers around them. He squeezed just enough to create that high, that desire pooling within Anya.

She smirked at his words, biting down on her bottom lip as he squeezed her throat. Mando’s eyes hidden behind the helmet never left her face as he spoke again, questioning her, “Yeah, you like that?”

Anya desperately nodded her head, her inhibitions gone at this point. She didn’t care whether she was desperate for him or not, that was far too gone now for the both of them. Days of arguing, being cooped up in the ship together when they were not searching planets, the growing tension, and clear attraction to one another from the beginning whether either of them wanted to admit it out loud or not; everything culminating to this point.

Anya was left heaving for breath in a lust filled state as Mando briefly let of her throat. Her vision was hazy for a moment, but as she adjusted her eyes she saw a brief glimpse of something falling to the floor, and it wasn’t until his right hand was on her throat again that she realized what exactly fell to the floor of his ship. She felt his bare fingers pressing on her throat, his fingers precise in every movement; knowing the exact spots to press that drew pleasure out of her; without hurting her. The feeling of his bare fingers excited her, her eyes often fluttering closed as he watched her. He was quick in his movement then, reaching down with his free hand down into her pants. Anya gasped when she felt his fingers push past her panties, finding their way to her dripping cunt.

She heard him chuckle as his thumb rubbed her clit while pumping two fingers in and out of her, stretching her, “Already so damn wet for me.” He groaned, pressing his helmet covered face against her cheek, “You get wet like this for anyone else?” His voice was desperate, eyes likely glazed over in lust just as Anya’s were.

Anya stubborn as she was didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing no one had ever made her wet like this before and she was sure no one ever would again besides The Mandalorian. She tried not to respond, only moan as he touched her. But he stopped, earning a desperate whine from her lips as she fell apart in his hands.

“ _Answer me_.” He growled out, beskar pressed against her face as he gripped tighter to her throat.

Anya sputtered out, the pleasure within her unable to let herself see straight, “N-No.” She breathed out, desperate mewls leaving her mouth, “Only you.” She whined, “Please keep touching me.” His fingers hovered just over her pussy.

“Is that the truth?” Mando breathed out, breath heavy in his helmet, “Or do you just want me to not stop touching you?”

“It’s true.” Anya whined, begging to him, “I’ve never wanted-” She gasped out loudly as he inserted his fingers again, pressing his thumb against her clit once more as he began to rub it even harder than before, “O-oh- Maker-” She whined, “Never wanted… someone.. as much as you.” As soon as the words left her lips, she hated it. She hated it because it was so true, and she again didn’t want to give him that satisfaction.

She could practically see the smirk on his lips, she knew it was there as he began to finger her harder. Anya’s moans and cries increased as she desperately tried to cling onto him, her hands reaching out and moving over cold beskar. It didn’t take much for her to reach that point, just on the edge of her orgasm when he pulled his hand up from out of her panties as she stared at him angrily.

“Why did you stop?” Anya breathed out, showing her annoyance with him as he said nothing. He brought his soaked fingers up to her mouth, pushing his thumb against her lips.

“Taste yourself.” Mando spoke, his voice dangerously low unlike Anya ever heard before. She stared at him, that same dopey lust in her eyes that commanded her to listen to him despite her annoyance with him. The annoyance was fleeting as she eagerly sucked his thumb into her mouth, taking note of his tanned skin as she tasted herself on him. He put his soaked fingers one by one into her mouth, groaning as he watched her.

“Tell me.” He murmured, voice cracking and desperate, “How do you taste?”

“You can find out on your own.” Anya murmured in-between sucking on his fingers.

“ _Tell me_.” Mando pressured again and Anya sighed against his fingers, still not answering him.

“Don’t you want to taste me?” She asked, opening her eyes completely as she stared up at him, doe eyed as ever. Mando groaned from deep within his throat, the thought intoxicating. She knew he desired to taste her, all he had to do was take off that damn helmet. But Anya knew he wouldn’t.

“Yes.” He spoke, voice desperate and needy to Anya’s satisfaction.

“Then do it.” She breathed out, licking his fingers slowly as he eyed her, “All you have to do is take that helmet off.”

The last words that left her lips were enough to bring him back to reality in a certain sense. Speaking of removing his helmet was a sure way to bring out that anger in him, and he backed off of her for a moment, only to catch Anya off guard as he pushed her down onto her knees. Anya looked up at him, a slight shock on her face as she stared up at him. She watched as he fumbled with his pants, desperately trying to grip onto the zipper and button. Anya tried to help him but he stopped her, pulling down his pants enough to pull out his cock from his underwear. She watched as she pumped his length with his left hand before pulling her closer with his right, bringing her face to his large cock. Of course, he was packing; she knew it.

“Suck.” He demanded as he gripped onto her hair, “You’ll taste _me_.”

Anya couldn’t deny that she wanted to, though she desired his mouth on her as well. Maybe she could still somehow convince him. But for now, she grabbed his cock, pumping it once herself as she fisted it; moving her tongue over the head as pre-cum leaked out. Mando groaned, tightening his grip in her hair as the other braced himself on the wall, thrusting his hips slightly to urge her forward. She wrapped her mouth around the thick head, swirling her tongue around him as she tasted him. Every groan from his lips that echoed out through the vocoder encouraged her as she took more and more of him into her mouth. She was no stranger to sucking cock, she had done it plenty of times before and even sometimes in return for credits. She led a hard life until becoming a bounty hunter, but that was another story. All she could focus on right now was the cock in her mouth, and pleasing who it belonged to.

Mando grunted as he kneaded his fingers through her hair, still trying to brace himself as he spoke, his voice filled with pleasure, “Cyar'ika, you’re so good.” He groaned as he thrusted a bit into her mouth, and she took it without gagging, “ _So good_.”

 _Cyar’ika_ ; Anya wondered what that word meant, it was obvious enough to her that it must’ve been Mando’a, but she didn’t understand it. It must’ve meant something good judging from the other words he spoke, and she only continued to bob her head up and down, taking in as much as she could of him and it drove him absolutely _wild_.

She couldn’t get enough of his taste, and she could feel his cock throbbing inside of her mouth and the desperate groans that continued to leave his mouth. But just like he stopped her orgasm, Mando stopped his own and pulled her off him and onto her feet in one instant movement; catching Anya off guard. He gave her no warning as he turned her around to face the wall; practically ripped her clothes off her body in a frenzy. Her top was ripped off her chest along with her bra and her pants were roughly pushed down her legs. Her soaked panties never stood a chance either, he completely ripped them off her; the torn piece of fabric falling somewhere to the floor near her feet. Anya was breathing heavily, trying to gather herself as he pushed her further into the wall, his hands coming up to cup her tits for a moment before trailing down her backside, then down to her ass. Mando gave her no warning again as he smacked her ass; _hard_. Anya yelped out from surprise and pleasure, pressing herself against his crotch as he did it again, an even harder smack this time.

“ _Please_.” Anya whined, trying to grip onto the wall ahead of her, “Put it in.” Anya heard him chuckle again from his spot behind her, still fully clothed except for his gloves and large cock hanging out from his pants. She hated yet loved how desperate she was for him. She couldn’t deny the hold he had over her now, through all the annoyance and complete anger at always having to deal with him in the bounty hunting guild; he had her now underneath his grasp and she knew now that she _never_ wanted to leave this.

Mando smacked her ass a third time, earning another cry from her lips as he smacked the tender skin. “So impatient.” He murmured, “Desperate for my cock.”

“ _Yes._ ” Anya whined, trying to push back against him.

“How much do you want it?” Mando questioned, trying to get under her skin. He loved seeing her writhe like this beneath him, seeing her completely fall in his grasp. Finally, someone on the same level as him, that could go toe to toe with him.

“You know how much I want it.” Anya replied, annoyance in her voice as she tried to grind onto his cock, only for him to stop her with another smack, “Damn it, Mando!” She breathed out as he reached around with his free hand to grab her throat again, earning a gasp from her lips as he pressed once again.

“Don’t talk back.” Mando spoke, voice low and somewhat threatening.

“You’re being an ass, as usual.” She sputtered out as he tightened his grip, just enough. Mando chuckled again as she felt his hand leave her ass. She stilled for a moment, only to moan again as she felt him stroking his cock against her slick folds.

“Such a brat.” Mando groaned as she felt the head of his cock slide over her clit, earning a moan from her lips, “That needs my cock.” Anya opened her mouth to respond, only to have to quickly take in air as Mando sheathed himself inside of her in one simple movement, her walls hugging onto him tightly and refusing to let go. Mando groaned as he stilled, adjusting to the feeling of his cock inside of her, like a vice she wouldn’t let him pull out. He hissed through his teeth, letting go of her throat so he could grip onto both of her hips with his hands; digging his fingers in the flesh as he began to thrust. He didn’t start out at a slow pace, his thrusts were rough and harsh from the get go, slamming into Anya with everything he had. There was no gentleness in the way he fucked her, eyes clouded over in lust. For so long, he desperately desired to be inside of her; now here he was fucking her senseless as she moaned and tried to grasp onto anything in front of her.

“ _Mando!_ ” She whined, breaths heavy and vision hazy as he fucked her with everything he had, relentless in the way he pounded into her body. Anya could feel the cool beskar on his thighs slamming into the back of her own thighs again and again, his own body heavy against hers but it felt too good for her to feel the pain of him.

She found herself gasping again when he gripped her throat again. He brought her body up slightly, pressing her back against his chest as he stilled within her suddenly, giving rough but precise thrusts with moments spaced in-between as he pressed his helmet covered head against her cheek, her breath heavy and creating condensation on the beskar.

He spoke, driving feelings withing Anya that made her heart soar, “I don’t want-” One harsh and precise thrust, “anyone else-” another one, “inside this cunt-” _another_ , “except for me.” He groaned out with another thrust, “ _Only me, only me, only me_.” He murmured over and over again, desperately wanting to kiss her lips. Anya nodded her head, unable to respond, her mind hazy and words coming out in slurred mumbles.

“I don’t want you-” She breathed out as he gripped her throat, “inside anyone else… either. _Only me_.” She gasped out, wishing she could turn her head to press her lips against his own.

“Only want you.” Mando slurred into her ear, “Only you, Cyar'ika.” Anya nodded her head, moans increasing when he let go of her throat and resumed his rough and harsh pace, giving her no time to respond. Her body hurt, she couldn’t deny it the harder he pounded into her, but the hurt was so good. She was a mess, nearly dripping in sweat; her black hair a mess and falling out of her neat buns as she clung onto the wall with one hand, the other reaching around to rub her clit as fast as she could with his thrusts. She knew his hand print was on her ass from the way it stung as he fucked her and gripped onto the flesh. Anya was close, and with how erratic Mando’s thrusts were becoming she knew he was as well.

A moment of heavy breathing and moaning passed; the wet sound of his cock pushing in and out of her echoing through the hull as he finally murmured, “Gonna cum… A-Anya.” He finally spoke her name.

“Cum….” Anya moaned out, voice strangled.

“Inside?” He questioned, voice just as desperate as her own. Anya nodded her head, knowing he could see her. She only nodded because she couldn’t even speak as she felt her legs tingling, that familiar feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. He slammed into her even harder somehow as she practically yelled through her orgasm, her body shaking and spasming. Mando groaned, feeling her tighten around him, watching the way she came on his cock was enough for him, and he quickly lost it as well. Their bodies shook against each other as he pressed his chest roughly against her back. He held the both of them steady somehow as they rode out of their orgasms, their loud cries of pleasure slowly fading into just heavy breathing and they tried to regain control of themselves.

The Mandalorian held Anya there for what seemed like forever, pressing his right hand almost lovingly against her stomach as he made sure she was okay, asking her if she was. Anya had sighed as she leaned back against his beskar covered chest, with small smile on her lips, telling him that she was just fine. Looking back, she wished she clung onto that moment longer because even though it felt like forever, it wasn’t. Things changed, neither of them were able to claim that bounty and suddenly The Mandalorian disappeared without a word to Anya when they returned to Tatooine to retrieve her ship; hitting a dead end on the bounty for the prince. He told her that he would meet her back on Nevarro, though he never showed; and like a fool she waited for him but all she found was heartbreak as a couple days passed in her wait for him. She thought what they did together meant _something_ , but she was wrong and she told herself that she should’ve known and learned to expect something like that from The Mandalorian bounty hunter. So all she could do, she told herself, was swallow her pride and try to continue to do what she was best at; what she was here to do.

Days passed on, a couple of weeks and Anya counted every single one. She hated that she was counting the days from when she last saw The Mandalorian, and even more so that she was missing him despite the way he left her after making her believe there was something there; that he wanted something more. Even in the heat of the moment, why would he say the things he did to her; that he didn’t want anyone else to touch her the way he had, essentially that she belonged to him? But they had just been empty words. Anya couldn’t deny that she liked the thought of belonging to someone in that way, being theirs and only theirs; committed. But throughout the relationships she had in her life, she never felt that way with her partners; there was always something lacking about them. But The Mandalorian had it all in her mind; perfectly molded for her and only her it seemed like; the sparks flying in-between them. It just made sense to her, and it hurt her deeply that he disappeared like a coward. She didn’t know why, and if she never saw him again, she’d always wonder.

Though she was stupid to believe she’d never see him again, knowing they were still both members of the guild and reported back to Nevarro often. But she hadn’t seen him for those couple of weeks that passed the few times she returned to the planet thinking that maybe she just missed him every time. But this day that she arrived back on Nevarro to deliver her quarry was different as soon as she descended through the atmosphere and landed the ship. Parked not to far from her own ship was the Razor Crest; easily identifiable and unmistakable as the ship belonging to The Mandalorian. She felt her heartbreak increasing, a feeling of nervousness yet pure anger as she looked at the silver ship. There was no sign that he was on board and Anya figured he was likely already in the cantina.

Her anger propelled her out of the ship, stopping briefly to inform the workers of two bounties on her ship; frozen in carbonite and ready for collecting. After that, she walked through the town on a mission, heading towards the familiar cantina. When she approached, the blast doors opened right away to stares from her other fellow guild members. None of them spoke to her, they often just stared as they did whenever The Mandalorian entered the cantina, all of them knowing the kind of reputation the two of them held as the best bounty hunters in the guild. Always envy in her direction; jealousy and similar sentiments towards Mando; though the bounty hunter held a great deal of fear over his fellow bounty hunters, a level that Anya never could; intimidation maybe about how much better she was than them, but never that fear that a Mandalorian could bring.

She spotted him right away sitting at Greef Karga’s table, his back facing towards the entrance to the cantina. With anger written all over her face; a woman scorned, she approached the table and about half-way there was when Greef Karga was the one to spot her first. “Anya!” He exclaimed with his arms outstretched, “My other favorite bounty hunter!” At the mention of her name, Mando immediately turned to look at her, and Anya took in the way his body stilled; how taken aback he was by seeing her.

The anger on her face was clear, the tension in her body as they eyed each other while Greef looked between the two of them from where he sat, curious about this exchange he saw before him. He knew they particularly didn’t get along but something was different this time; something had changed. Though amused, he didn’t ask about it and said something else instead when neither Mando or Anya would speak, silent as Mando then tried to avoid her piercing gaze; feeling like she could almost see through his helmet.

Anya desperately wanted to curse at him, embarrass him in front of the entire guild as she chewed him out for what a piece of shit he was, but she remained silent; seeing that right now her mere presence was enough to get under his skin, making him uneasy as he sat there unable to move and having no choice but to look at her and think about how he left her. But, that being silent about it bullshit quickly went out the window when Greef Karga began to speak to Anya as she looked at him.

“Mando hasn’t been here in weeks.” He informed her, as if she didn’t fucking know, “He’s looking for his next job after finding the prince from Hynestia and claiming the bounty.”

“You what?” Anya breathed out, unable to keep quiet as she jerked her head back towards Mando, “We had a deal. We were supposed to catch him together!”

“I’ll give-” He spoke, his voice quiet as Anya cut him off.

“It’s actually really funny, Mando.” Anya seethed as she now leaned over the table glaring at him, “For two weeks I haven’t seen you yet you still found some way to fuck me _again_.” Greef snorted, covering his surprise at her words with a cough as the entire cantina was now quiet and listening in as Anya ranted on, “You’re a fucking piece of shit, Mando.” Tears brewed in her eyes and she hated how her emotion was on display now in front of everyone, but she couldn’t bring herself to care in the moment overwhelmed with her anger and heartbreak, “I really fucking hate you.” She breathed out before turning on her heel as her tears came falling from her eyes. Desperately trying to wipe them away so no one could see, she exited the cantina, trying to leave as fast as possible. Anya realized as she walked away that she even forgot to collect her credits earned from the two bounties; she just had to go.

She didn’t get as far away from the cantina as she had hoped, desiring to board her ship and leave even without collecting her well earned credits; she would just have to come back for them later. Anya got to the half way point, the line of ships in site parked just outside of town when she felt a gloved hand wrap around her right wrist, holding firmly and not letting go. Anya jerked her head around, finding that the gloved hand belonged to The Mandalorian. In her anger, she hadn’t even noticed him hot on her tail, likely getting up just a moment after she stormed out of the cantina.

“Let go of me.” Anya seethed, trying to pull her wrist from his grasp as people in the town center stared, or tried not to pay attention to the scene unfolding before them as Anya began to yell.

“No.” The Mandalorian replied, his voice loud as he stared at her straight through his helmet.

“Don’t make me kill you.” Anya replied, her eyes beginning to brew fresh tears. Fuck, why did she have to cry _right now?_

He sighed through his helmet, trying to reel her in closer so he wouldn’t have to yell and the stares in their direction could stop. The Mandalorian was able to pull her in close enough to where he just had to speak low to her. Anya glared, the proximity to him again making her nearly dizzy even after what he put her through as he spoke, “Just… follow me. We’ll talk.”

“Why should I?” Anya breathed out, as she weakly tried pulling her wrist from his grasp once more, her wall slowly breaking down though she still tried to resist him.

“ _Please._ ” Mando urged, his voice taking on a sudden gentleness through the vocoder that surprised even Anya. The two of them had always been at each other’s throats constantly, always in competition with one another, never had a good word to exchange. But this was different, and the moments after they had sex lingered in Anya’s mind, how he asked her if she was okay afterwards, after he was extremely rough with her with her consent, tended to her needs for a bit and made sure she showered and was fed before they left to try and find the prince.

Anya sighed, a deep exhale leaving her mouth as she gave in, letting The Mandalorian lead her away from the town center and towards a more private area. She followed him in a tense silence after he let go of her wrist, leading her down into some underground tunnels beneath Nevarro, an area she didn’t even know existed. The tunnels weren’t particularly numerous but they turned in nearly every direction.

The Mandalorian was the one to break the silence as he lead the way, telling Anya, “My covert used to reside here, but they relocated. Outgrew this place.”

Anya said nothing, only glared at the back of his helmet as he walked in front of her. Sure she found the information interesting but right now she didn’t give a shit, all she cared about right now was how he had hurt her, left her here waiting for him like a fool on this planet. She wanted answers, that’s all.

He stopped walking a moment later, entering a room that seemed like an old forgery area, likely where beskar was melted down and molded to the shapes the Mandalorians desired for their armor. There wasn’t much left behind, just the machine in the middle of the room. Mando stopped near it, finally turning to face her as Anya stopped walking. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of explanation. But, he said nothing… just stared at her as if he was trying to form his thoughts into words. As the seconds passed, Anya couldn’t take it anymore. Staring at him was only making that anger boil and bubble to the surface again.

“Why did you disappear?” Anya questioned as she inched closer to him, “Why did you leave me waiting for you on this planet like a fucking idiot?!” She practically screamed at him, “I felt so… so stupid for staying here. I waited two days.” She took a breath, “What’s your fucking problem?” He stood there, letting her scream for a few minutes until she was done, needing him to speak now.

She could see practically see it again, the thoughts brewing in his mind as he looked down towards the ground. Anya had never seen him at a lost for words, always having a comeback when speaking with her. But this was the first time he was speechless. She wanted him to say something, anything; but he wouldn’t.

Anya smirked to herself then as an idea crossed her mind, quickly finding the words as she said, “Look, I’ve had better than you in the past few days, it’s just real fucked up to leave someone hanging that way.” She wasn’t sure if trying to play it cool now would work after he just witnessed her screaming at him in anger, if she didn’t care she wouldn’t have been so angry. There was no truth to her words, she hadn’t been with anyone since Mando. He was the only person she could think about now and desire to be with, but he didn’t know that for sure, and this could work in her favor. Get under his skin.

Immediately, Mando looked up, glaring at Anya as he said, “What did you say?”

“You heard me.” Anya sneered, “I’m not repeating myself.”

She kept her head held high, standing in place as he approached her. The height different came into play, Mando looking down at her as she stared up at him; that smug look on her face not disappearing. “You’ve been with someone else?” Mando questioned, a crack in his voice. _Yeah, he bought it._

“Yeah.” Anya smirked up at him as she nodded her head, “And they fucked me far better than you _ever_ could. I lost count at how many times they made me cum.”

Mando stood still, chest heaving as he looked down at her. Anya smirked still, feeling her own arousal as she stood there. Maker, she hated to love how he made her feel, but the effect he had on her was clear, just as the effect she seemed to have on him. He bought her stupid story, how could he when she just said she waited here for him for two days? _Mando is an idiot_ , she thought to herself.

It was as if she’d seen this scene before, and she had two weeks ago. In an instant she found herself pinned back against a wall as Mando stood over her, his eyes still glaring at her behind his helmet, searching her eyes as she continued to smirk at him, loving his reaction. “You fucked someone else?” He questioned again.

Anya rolled her eyes, “I already told you.” Her body went still as his right hand came to rest around her throat, he didn’t grab it like he did before, only kept his gloved fingers motionless on her neck, searching for the next words to say. She wondered how long she could keep this going, making him think that she did, and she realized she couldn’t for much longer; not with Mando in this close proximity to her. Maker, he was intoxicating.

“No one could ever fuck you like I can.” Mando spoke as his fingers moved; holding her throat again and pressing down in the way that made Anya drip between her legs. She breathed heavily, feeling tears prickling in her eyes from the overwhelming sensation. All he was doing was holding her throat how she liked, and it was enough to drive her crazy with pleasure.

 _He_ was more than enough _._

Anya tried to protest his words as he continued on, “No one can rub this cunt like I can.” She gasped as Mando repeated similar actions from last time, his hand finding his way down to her pussy; making quick work to rub her clit. In that moment, she completely lost it, and he saw it; that look in her eyes and face that told him the truth, her mask failing as he said, “ _You’re lying_.”

“No.” Anya quickly responded as his gloved thumb stilled against her clit.

“Why are you lying?” Mando questioned as he held her throat with his other hand, looking deeply into her eyes.

“I wanted to make you jealous.” Anya spoke, having no choice but to give up, chest heaving, “W-Wanted to make you think I- found… someone else.” She gasped.

“ _Why_?” He asked her a question again.

“Because… you left me.” She breathed out, “And hurt me.” Anya whispered the last words.

“Anya...” Mando spoke her name, but she cut him off and tore herself out of his grasp as his own grip on her loosened at her words.

“No.” Anya seethed as she moved away from him, trying to bring herself back under control as she straightened herself out, berating herself for falling under his grasp again when he had not yet explained why he never came back, “Tell me why you didn’t come to Nevarro, tell me why you didn’t when you said you would. Tell me why I was waiting here like a fool for you, waiting to see you walking through town.” She pointed at him, tears in her eyes.

Mando took a deep breath before he finally told her what she needed to hear, “I didn’t come because… I was overwhelmed.” He sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Overwhelmed by what?” Anya yelled at him, as they stood apart.

“By my feelings for you.” He explained in one single breath. Anya stood there, taken aback by his words as silence filled the air for just a few moments until he spoke again, “The moment I had you pinned against the hull wall on the Crest, I was far too gone. Far too in love with you.”

“You’re an idiot.” Anya shook her head, unable to believe his words, “You expect me to believe you disappeared because you were scared of how much you actually love me? I shouldn’t believe that you just wanted to say you got to fuck me once and be done with it? Because that’s what it seemed like.”

“I’m telling you the truth.” Mando urged as he tried closing the gap in-between them, only for Anya to step away.

“I don’t believe you. If you truly cared about me in the way you say you do, you wouldn’t have left me. You wouldn’t have promised to meet me here.” Anya glared at him.

“I’ll prove to you that I’m telling the truth.” Mando urged once again as Anya laughed.

“And how will you do that, Mando?” She asked.

He didn’t say anything to her, didn’t even give her a moment to prepare herself for what was to come next. She was caught off guard as his hands went to his helmet, a quick second where she couldn’t even speak as the helmet came off of Mando’s head, revealing the face Anya wondered about for so long.

Anya was still as she stood across from him, taking in his features. He was rugged and manly in every sense; tan skin that she had seen, messy short brown hair and facial hair; dark brown eyes. His features were strong, and somehow he looked as how she imagined him to be. She was silent, unable to find the right words to say as she practically gawked at him. He was beautiful, to say the least.

“Revealing my face means everything to me.” Mando explained, his voice sounding so strange but in a good way without his helmet on, “Does that prove enough?” She watched his expression, the nervousness clear on his face. She knew he felt exposed, and he was right that she knew exactly what this meant to him. Often in the past, she’d tease him about why he never took off his helmet, often jabbing at him for it the way that rivals do. But she never once asked him to remove it, never once thought to take it off of him without his permission. It was a lot, and the feelings were clear for both of them now.

“Mando...” Anya finally spoke his name, staring at his face.

“Not Mando.” He spoke, “It’s Din Djarin.” Oh, his name; she liked it.

“Din.” Anya corrected herself as she still stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away from him. Almost involuntarily, her legs carried her to him, completely closing the gap in-between them now as he looked down at her. Anya could feel his breath on her face. She reached out with a bit of a smile on her lips to touch his face. He flinched, and Anya backed off; watching how completely different he appeared to her without his helmet on. Suddenly soft, that dominating energy disappearing with the helmet now sitting on the floor.

“Sorry.” Anya spoke softly as she brought her hands back to herself, only for Din to grab them.

“No.” He replied, “It’s just… I was a child when my face was last touched.” She saw the emotion in his eyes, such a different man before her that she had come to know.

“Oh.” She spoke softly still as she looked up at him, “Can I try again?” Din nodded his head, almost eagerly and Anya couldn’t help but to smile at this sudden energy shift between them as her hands touched his face, cupping his jaw. He leaned into her touch this time, exhaling deeply when he felt the skin of her hands against him. Anya desperately wanted to kiss him, something she had been thinking about since their encounter on his ship, what kissing him would be like. Even with the anger she felt towards Din for leaving her, not once did he leave her mind during their time apart.

“Kiss me.” She spoke eagerly as she stared up into his deep brown eyes.

“I-” He sighed, “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Anya smiled in a reassuring way, “Well, I have.” She watched the way his expression changed and she reminded him, “Not recently.” She only told Din that to let him know that she had the experience, and knew how to kiss. She couldn’t fault him for not knowing when he never took the helmet off before. Well, she thought to herself, thank the Maker that Mandalorians are not celibate, because they likely would’ve never come to where they are now.

She guided the moves from there, pressing her lips against Din’s as she kissed him. She sighed against his mouth, wounding her hands around his neck as he placed his gloved hands on her hips, holding her against him. He followed her lead, eagerly parting his mouth when Anya’s tongue pressed against his lips. She felt him suddenly lift her up, causing her to gasp and laugh a little against his mouth as he placed her on top of the inactive forgery, stepping in-between her legs; that dominance that she liked returning.

“Din.” She gasped out when he pulled away from her, already beginning to rip away at her clothing as Anya reached towards his pants, unbuckling them for him.

Din said nothing, only stared at her with a hunger in his eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip, the heated expression on his face making her even more wet than she already was. To be able to stare into his brown eyes while he removed her clothing in this intimate moment meant more to her than she could ever say out loud. He just sacrificed his sworn oath to never reveal his face to anyone, all to prove a point that he was serious about his feelings towards her. It made Anya realize that he had been truly frightened about what he felt for her, likely never having those types of feelings for someone before; let alone someone who was his competition in the guild. It truly scared Anya too, to feel this type of way about a man she swore she loathed, but unlike him; she had been ready to face it.

He made quick work of her clothing as he had done before back on the Razor Crest, tossing it to the floor, though this time he was careful not to rip her panties into shreds as he pulled them down her legs. He remained in his beskar, too much for them to remove with Anya only being able to pull down his pants half-way, his cock was already painfully hard and waiting for her. She reached up towards his face as she laid back on the forgery, pulling him down closer to her so she could kiss him again. She kissed him hard, feverish and passionate; trying to taste every corner of his mouth as he groaned into her; settling himself in between her thighs. Anya blindly wrapped her legs around his waist, a slight tingle through her body as she felt the cold beskar coming into contact with her skin, his chest pushing against hers. She waited impatiently for him to reach for his cock and push it inside of her, but the moment didn’t come, causing Anya to finally tear her lips away from his a look up towards him, a dazed look in both their eyes.

“ _Dinnnn._ ” Anya whined as he groaned at the way she moaned his name, “Put it in.” She breathed out, writhing beneath him.

“Not yet.” Din replied as he backed off slightly, to pull off his gloves. He tossed them to the floor haphazardly, not caring in which direction they landed. Anya looked up at him curiously.

“Why not?” She questioned softly, her chest heaving. Din’s eyes were concentrated on her tits, looking at them as the rose with her chest, biting his lips for a moment as he looked back up at her face.

“I want to taste you.” He murmured, though Anya heard him clearly due to the prominent silence in these tunnels.

“Oh.” Anya breathed out, excitement filling her chest as she looked up at him. Din’s expression changed slightly after he spoke those words, and right away Anya knew why; especially when he didn’t speak after that, causing Anya to be the one to have to speak again, “You… You’ve never done it before, have you?”

“No.” He admitted honestly, “No woman before you has been worth removing my helmet for.” Anya smiled slightly, a little jealously flowing through her at the thought that other women got to feel his cock inside them just as she had. But, she had to remember that this was before anything ever happened in-between them. She had no place to be jealous over the past, and neither did he. But, she was curious about why he fell for her. Was it the fact that she had been the only person to give him a run for his credits? The only person who had been able to stand toe to toe with him?

Anya desperately wanted to ask him, and she was about to open her mouth to speak when she saw Din quickly disappearing down her body, her attention turning to him as he settled his head in-between her thighs. She couldn’t bring herself to worry about the things she wanted to ask Din when his mouth was open over her dripping cunt. He gave her cunt a couple of soft flicks of his tongue that made Anya’s body shiver, as her breathing began to pick up. Her hands were at her side, holding onto the edge of the forgery as Din continued to lick her. He was… careful in the way he tasted her, and it was evident to Anya that he truly had not done it before. It felt good, but there was more he could do.

“Din.” Anya breathed out as she sat up slightly to be able to look down at him. He lifted his head up, his chin glistening with her juices, evoking a primal feeling of possession in Anya, seeing _her_ juices on his face. She told him what to do, how to wrap his entire mouth around her cunt and suck, how to focus on her clit; not just flick it with his tongue but really take it into his mouth. Through her heavy panting, she guided him on what to do, and he was a fast learner. It had been a long time since anyone laid her down and focused on giving her pleasure, even had men who didn’t like to give oral to women. But Din was the exception, he wanted to; he only never had the right woman he wanted to give it to until now.

The reality of having The Mandalorian Din Djarin’s mouth on her, the man who she had secretly lusted over despite him being on her last nerve every single time she crossed paths with him; was too much for her to handle. As her orgasm hit her, Anya’s fingers wound into Din’s short hair, trying to grip onto it as she found herself grinding against his face slightly, riding out her orgasm as he practically consumed her. She pulled away from his mouth after a moment, the sensitivity too much; she had to make him move his face away. Anya had her eyes closed, trying to get herself to see straight again, and when she opened her eyes she saw him above her again, looking down with lust filled eyes; his lips blushed pink, wetness still coating his mouth and chin as he licked his mouth.

She smiled at him and he returned one of his own before leaning down to briefly press his lips against hers. They shared a kiss for a moment until he pulled back slightly to whisper into her years, “Just as good as I thought you’d taste.”

Anya smiled again, a satisfied almost dopey smile on her lips as their eyes met again. Then she remembered what she wanted to ask him, what she was on the verge of asking him before he leaned down and buried his mouth and tongue inside of her.

“I want to know… what sets me apart from any other woman? Why did you fall for me?” Anya questioned still breathing slightly heavily, “I’m sure there have been good women before me… just like I’ve had good men in my life before. Some that I even told myself to try and settle down with one day, though… nothing ever stuck. No one was ever….” She admitted as trailed off, trying to find the right words he still kept himself in-between her legs, hard cock pressed against her thigh.

“Good enough?” He questioned from above her, voice rough as he looked down into her eyes, “There’s plenty of people in this galaxy, but you…. I can’t explain what you do to me, what you’ve been doing to me this entire time we’ve known each other in the guild. You’re fierce, strong… beautiful.” His voice cracked as he spoke the last word, gazing down at her face with such awe in his eyes as she looked up at him just the same. Din chuckled a little as he looked at her, and his smile made Anya’s heart soar as he spoke, “No one could ever touch me in the guild, until you came along. Always causing trouble for me, always being annoying.” He teased, grinding against her thigh slightly as she laughed, that laugh turning into a moan.

“You loved it, clearly.” Anya smirked up at him, reaching out to brush her fingers through his short brown hair.

“You did too.” Din nodded his head, “Even as you pointed your weapon at the back of my head.” He laughed again, and Anya along with him.

Anya’s right hand came to rest on his cheek, stroking the skin underneath lightly with her thumb as they kept looking into each other’s eyes. Anya took a deep breath after a momentary silence fell between them, asking shortly after as she remembered, “What does Cyar'ika mean?” She tried to pronounce it, though likely butchering the word, “You called me that… back on the Crest. I’ve wondered since that what it meant.”

Din chuckled, a bit nervously as he said, “It means darling, beloved.” He took a breath, “I wasn’t ready to tell you I loved you outright. So it was the only thing I could think of in the moment to say.”

“Oh.” Anya replied, a soft smile on her lips. The whole time, he had found a way to tell her that he loved her, but because she didn’t speak or understand Mando’a she had no clue. She liked the way it sounded, the way the word rolled off his tongue. She could only smile up at him, instead of berating him for not telling her what it mean then, at least she knew now. And that brought her to her next question, “What happens now? Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know.” Din spoke at he looked at her, “I just know that I want to be with you. If you’ll have me.” She nodded her head and Din smiled again continuing to speak as he said, “We can put our skills together, work as a team instead of against each other.”

“Makes sense.” Anya smiled up at him, moving to wrap her arms around his neck, “I’ll give up my ship. I know how much you love the Crest.” She rolled her eyes playfully, “I won’t make you part with it, besides I’m not that attached to my ship.”

Din thanked her with a beautiful smile on his face. Anya couldn’t help but to just stare at him. His smile was radiant, unlike anyone’s she had ever seen before. She knew that as she lay there underneath him still, that she could never get tired of that smile or his face, or anything about him. For so long she had claimed to loathe him, she even tried convincing herself that she did, but the truth of the matter was that she _looked forward_ to running into him on her hunts. She desired to see him despite never wanting to admit it. She always lusted after him, and that lust manifested into anger and annoyance when he interfered in her hunts. It was a confusing game they had played with each other for far too long, when the both of them had secret feelings for one another.

She was just happy that now it was all out in open, and that they could both continue to work in the profession that they were excellent at, though now as a team…. as a powerful couple.


End file.
